Moonlight and Music
by LongLiveHappyEnddings
Summary: A two years after the promised day, and Edward and Alphonse (Back in his own body!) are living happily. That is until Alphonse was rapped, and Edward was involved in an accident he refuses to talk about. Leaving Edward saddened and vulnerable to a new enemy. Can Alphonse save his brother?
1. Mysterious Mother Moon

**_Note: I'm very new at this so don't get too frustrated with me. :) _****_And I'm really sorry for those of you who have already read this, I found  
some errors in my chapters and fixed them but that required me to repost my  
entire story._**

**_Warning: This is rated M for later chapters and suggested adult themes. Just read the warnings before moving on if you don't like yoai stuff and such._**

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist or any ideas and/or themes from said series._**

**_Thank you for reading :)_**

_Chapter One: Mysterious Mother Moon_

Edward Elric was in trouble. He knew it because he could feel it, and his mind was screaming it at him; that something dangerous was coming this way and it caused him to jump from his bed. His heart thumping wildly he walked to his window in the house he shared with Alphonse and that's when he saw the full moon and heard the music.

Even with his mind screaming that he was in danger, his heart grew still. He felt at peace for the first time in a very long time it seemed. And Edward allowed his body to relax from his fighting position.

_'Come my child of the Night; rest your sorrows and guilt away_

_Come, come to me my child of Night_

_Let your heart be at Peace_

_Let the Moon be your Guide_

_Be still and let your Mother hold you_

_Come my child of the Night; rest your sorrows and guilt away'_

_Sorrows and guilt_, Edward thought. _Do I have any of those?_ Then he remembered; the music pulling fourth the memories of what happened to his dear brother and the child that died because the Alchemist of the People was no longer an alchemist, both of the memories weighed heavily on the eldest Elric for it meant that he could not protect those he held dear or his beloved little brother. He could not because he had already failed.

_'Come my child of the Night; Pay your debt you owe_

_Come, come to me my child of Night_

_Let your heart be at Peace_

_Let the Moon be your Guide_

_Be still and let your Mother show you the way_

_Come my child of the Night; Pay your debt you owe'_

But finally he felt at peace, and his heart slowed to a comfortable rhythm. Even his mind began to settle as the moonlight washed over him and the music filtered through his now open window. The melody soothed his heart and soul, easing him into a peace he had never felt before. Even when he survived the promise day and destroyed the evil that lurked in his world, not even with his own beloved brother Alphonse did he ever feel so at peace. He could make these wrongs right. He can go and make it right with his own two hands

A shadow passed over Edward and he opened his eyes once more, for he had closed them to hear the words of the music. He opened them to see a silhouette in his window. A woman whose voice he had heard singing, she was in fact still singing. He walked closer entranced by her voice, and she reached out a hand tracing a black mark onto the soft flesh of his cheek then placed a hand on his hair gently smoothing it out, the touch like that of a mother.

"Will you be one of my Children of the Night?" She asked in a soft purring voice. "Will you make everything right?" Her eyes lifted from Edward's to meet the golden gaze of Alphonse, who wore an expression of open mouthed horror.

Edward responded immediately much to a surprised Alphonse's dismay in an almost reverent voice, "Yes, oh Mother of the Moon."

Alphonse had thought that Edward was having another bad dream when from the room next door, heard his window open. So he had come to check on him only to find this woman with Edward, gently smoothing his hair like their own mother had. Edward never let anyone do that, he barely even let Alphonse touch him that way.

"Edward!" Alphonse yelped in shock. Edward turned to look at his brother, and Alphonse noticed three things odd about Edward when he looked at him, he was fully, and _plainly_ dressed in a simple white button down shirt he wore on special occasions and blue jeans at one in the morning, there was a black circle on his cheek with a strange alchemy symbol in the middle, and that his normally warm, sun colored eyes that Alphonse loved so much were a pale silver the very same as the full moon behind Edward and the strange woman's eyes. And he looked at Alphonse with barely any emotion at all, almost as if he was struggling to know who he was.

Alphonse studied the women with a critical eye next understanding that she was the threat. The women with the bright silver eyes had white hair and fair skin, and she didn't look much older than the brothers, with a simple white dress that seemed to flow along with her waist long hair as they rippled in unseen currents of air in waves. She also had what looked like a tattoo of a moon that was underneath of her left eye. She studied Alphonse while he studied her, and the whole time she held Edward's hand as if it was the most fragile thing there was. He took a step forward, but Edward held up his hand.

"I'm sorry Alphonse. I couldn't protect you. I hope one day you'll forgive me for not being a better brother. And I hope that the people can forgive me as well for letting them down in such a manner. Now I must leave with mother. So that I can pay the debt I owe." Edward said as a single, small, silver tear slid from his left eye and he turned to follow the women through the window with a small urging from her.

"EDWARD! NO! Stop please! That wasn't your fault! None of it was your fault! NO ONE BLAMES YOU! EDWARD!" Alphonse yelled as he flung himself a crossed the room to the window about to jump out, but when he looked out of the second floor window in Edward's room he saw no one. Not a single flash a silver or gold hair. Suddenly everything was cast in shadow as a cloud covered the moon. He looked frantically and did the only thing he could do. He ran down stairs forgetting his coat in his haste even though it was cold outside, and burst through their front door and began running through the streets yelling his brother's name.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated. :)**_


	2. So the Search Begins

_**Note: If you can think of better names for anything I make up don't hesitate to tell me, I love the feedback :) Also don't freak out because I added television, news, and security systems. It's been a year they have to advance a little bit. LOL :)**_

_**Warning: There is some yoai involving a kiss between the two brothers.**_

_Chapter Two: So the Search Begins_

This was not what Roy had been expecting when he took Riza out for a walk in the park.

When they got there it seemed like they would get a quiet morning alone with each other for once, but then when was Roy's life ever quiet, especially with the Elric's in it. They seemed to truly enjoy making his life difficult. But they were both still people he trusted. So he dealt with them on a regular basis. They had started walking down the path leisurely just happy being together; when they stumbled upon a very passed out Alphonse Elric on a park bench.

Riza immediately became motherly and insisted we help the young Elric. Sighing in defeat Roy agreed knowing full well that Riza would be unhappy the whole time during their walk if they left Al there. So instead Roy went to get the car while Riza went to wake him up. Then when Roy came back Al was in a panic fully awake muttering something about Edward and moonlight. Whatever he told Riza must have been serious because she had her let's-get-down-to-business face. With warning bells going off in his head Roy approached Riza. Roy knew that his vacation from being Fuhrer was probably over now.

"What happened?" Roy asked all Fuhrer like now.

"Edward's been abducted." She reported with a worried look in her eyes. Roy nodded thinking to himself. _Of course he has to get himself into trouble on my vacation, but he is a friend._

"Al come with us so you can tell the whole team the story of what happened; I don't think you'd like repeating it too many times." Roy directed at the poor pajama clad boy who nodded and walked with the couple back to Roy's car.

Through the whole car ride Al was tense looking out the windows to see if he could catch a glimpse of gold or silver hair. He knew he was making Fuhrer Mustang and General Hawkeye nervous but he couldn't help it. When the car finally reached Central Headquarters Roy was really worried. Al was normally so carefree, so seeing him coiled and tense like a spring was a new and not entirely pleasant experience. And Roy knew Riza felt the same way for the way, for the way she walked as she escorted Mustang and Al through the door. She pushed them into the official Fuhrer's office before going back to get the rest of the team.

It took her a single minute to efficiently shove each member through the door before getting another, then finally returning with Black Hayate trotting after her.

"Everyone ready?" Mustang asked his team.

"Yes sir!" They all replied snapping him a salute even Black Hayate was sitting with his ears pricked looking attentive next to Hawkeye's feet. All except for a slightly shell shocked Alphonse. He saluted back and they stood at ease while he turned to look at Alphonse.

"So Al, can you tell us what happened?" Roy asked gently. The young teen was already slightly traumatized and he didn't want to make it worse. But they did need to know what happened.

Al took a shaky breath then began his tale, "So I was awake reading a book around one in the morning because I couldn't sleep, and that's when I heard Ni-san get out of bed. He sort of jumped out of it. I heard the thump… I thought he might of had a nightmare so I just thought that if he didn't go back to bed soon that I would go in and talk to him. It usually helps us both to go back to sleep if we talk… but… maybe two minutes later is when I heard the music."

"Music?" Breda interrupts. But with a glare from Hawkeye he clamped his mouth shut.

"Ya, it was really strange like…I don't know, it…it was sort of a lullaby. And then I heard his window open, so I decided to go check on him you know. And when I got in there…" Al paused remembering the women and the strange way Edward had looked at him.

"Go on Al." Havoc encouraged.

Al took another deep breath then began again, "When I came in there…there was this women in the room…she was touching Ni-san like mom used; smoothing out his hair and all. And he was just standing there. He even agreed to be her 'Child of the Night' and went so far as to call her 'Mother'. But it wasn't just his behavior that was strange. Ni-san was fully dressed in _plain_ clothing. He didn't have his red coat or his shoes; he was just wearing that white button up that you gave him General Hawkeye, and a pair of jeans." Now that statement surprised everyone. Edward always liked his flare.

"Was there anything else off?" Falman asked.

Fuery nodded then asked, "Ya, and what about that women you mentioned?"

"Well, Ni-san did have a black circle painted on his face with a strange alchemy symbol in the center. Nis-san also had silver eyes for some reason." Al said. The team was silent for a moment digesting the new information.

"What about the women, Fullmetal called 'Mother'?" Mustang asked.

"Well…she was actually kind of plan except for her silver hair and eyes. She was fair skinned too, and couldn't be much older than me and Ni-san." Everyone nodded than looked to Mustang.

"Well alright. Breda and Falman search Fullmetal's office to see if there are any clues there, Fuery check on the security system on the Elric's home to see if it picked up anything, and you can also keep an eye on the communications line and news to see if anything on Fullmetal pops up. And Hawkeye, you can go to the Elric's house with Black Hayate since he only listens to you, and before you complain about me being unguarded I was about to tell Havoc that he was now on Fuhrer guard duty." Hawkeye closed her mouth and nodded, all of them saluted once more before walking out of the office. Roy sighed as he watched them leave, he really wanted to go with them but he had an important meeting today with one of the Drachmann officials.

"What do I do?" Al asked Mustang, and he turned his attention to the young teen.

"You are going to stay here where I or Havoc can keep an eye on you, and rest until Hawkeye comes back from your house." Mustang says sternly. Al looked as if he was going to argue so he continued, "You haven't slept at all, and if your exhausted how do you expect yourself to protect Hawkeye as well as your own person if anything happens." That made Al close his mouth and sigh in defeat.

"So what do I do now?" Al asked frustrated.

"My meeting doesn't start till noon and Hawkeye should be back long before then, so until she gets back you can lay on the couch and sleep." Mustang said deftly as he moved behind his desk to do some paperwork, and Havoc began his rounds. Al sighed again. He didn't think he could get to sleep but Fuhrer Mustang did have a point, so he laid on the couch and relaxed. And much to Al's surprise sleep overcame him.

_When Alphonse opens his eyes he's on a flat grassy field, the full moon huge and hanging near the horizon. Alphonse is confused, when did he get here? Then a gentle lullaby like melody drifts on the wind._

'Come my child of the Night; rest your sorrows and guilt away

Come, come to me my child of Night

Let your heart be at Peace

Let the Moon be your Guide

Be still and let your Mother hold you

Come my child of the Night; rest your sorrows and guilt away'

_At first Alphonse see's nothing, then it's almost as if he blinks and his brother is there. He looks the same as he always does, smiling happily at Alphonse and he breaths a sigh of relief. But then he notices as the unbelievably large full moon as it seems to be getting closer taking on a different shape. The gently melody continues as Alphonse stares in horror._

'Come my child of the Night; Pay your debt you owe

Come, come to me my child of Night

Let your heart be at Peace

Let the Moon be your Guide

Be still and let your Mother show you the way

Come my child of the Night; Pay your debt you owe'

_The moon had become the women Alphonse had seen last night. She smiled a gentle smile that didn't reach her eyes and laughed at Alphonse as he tried to call to his brother, who had changed as well. He now looked like he had when he disappeared, and appeared to be deaf to Alphonse's pleas. And yet the horrid song continued as she grabbed Edward's hand and laughed evilly at Alphonse._

'Come my child of the Night; don't you fret or cry

For you are one of the Family now

Let you heart and mind be at peace

Let the Moon be your Home

And the Melody your Guide

Be still let your Mother love you forever

The Moon and your Mother will always guide your Way'

_Then Edward disappeared into thin air leaving Alphonse all alone with the women. "You're never going to see him again." She said cruelly, pulling her arm back and flinging a blade that lodged itself into Alphonse's chest. The hilt was a pretty silver with etchings of the different phases of the moon carved on the sides ending with a full moon carving at the end. He watched as his blood followed the etchings along the hilt before finally falling to the grass._

Al woke with a start sitting straight up the strange music still ringing in his ears startling the three people in the room.

"Are you alright Al?" Hawkeye asked as she walked toward him lightly resting a hand on the arm of the couch.

"Ya…I think so. It was just a nightmare. How long have I been asleep?" Al responded.

"Six hours," Mustang said evenly, pausing for a moment before asking, "You ready to work?"

Al nodded his head eagerly, and before he could stand he had clothes flung at him.

"Then go change." Hawkeye said not unkindly. And Al ran to go get changed in one of the bathrooms.

"Remember to contact one of us first before you chase him if you get his trail." Roy said.

"Of course," Riza said with a smile, "Come, Black Hayate." The dog that had been asleep next to Roy's feet stood, stretching and yawning as he walked to Riza. "See you soon Fuhrer Mustang."

"See you General Hawkeye." Roy replied as her and Black Hayate left the office.

_Five hours later_

Riza and Al had been following behind Black Hayate for some time now and Alphonse was starting to get tired again.

"Need a rest?" Riza asked the young teen beside her. He nodded but spoke quickly before she stopped.

"I'll be ok, just keep going. I'll catch up," Al panted as he pointed to Black Hayate who was wagging his tail, nose in the air as he trotted a little faster. "He's got something."

Hawkeye narrowed her eyes about to argue when Black Hayate barked and ran out of sight, making Riza have to give chase. Al stopped panting wanting to run after the dog as well but not having the energy for it. Al just barely caught his breath, and was about to go where he had seen Hawkeye disappear when a strong arm wrapped around his midsection and dragged him into the alley way. Al gave a startled yelp and was about to clap his hands to use alchemy, but he was stopped by gentle hands around his wrists.

"None of that now little brother," said a familiar voice with a laugh. Al gasped and turned around to see Edward behind him.

"Ni-san!" Al exclaimed. Edward just smile and nodded looking at Alphonse with fond and loving expression that made Al's cheeks turn rosy. That is until he looked into his eyes. They may have held emotion now but they were still that silver, and the mark on his cheek also remained. That's when he realized that he was also looking _up_ to look Edward in the eye. "Ni-san you're taller." Al stated. Edward nodded a happy and proud look in his eyes. Then the expression on his face shifted to one of worry, as he reached out a hand to brush his brother's cheek affectionately, lightly using the pad of his thumb to trace the dark circles underneath Al's slightly darker amber eyes.

"You didn't sleep much last night did you?" Edward asked with concern.

"Of course not you dummy." Alphonse had meant it to sound angry but he was soothed by his brother's touch, so it sounded more like a statement. "And it's your fault for leaving like that, saying those weird things. I ran around all night looking for you." Edward didn't touch him like this often but when he did Al always enjoyed it.

"Oh Al, I'm so sorry. I can't explain right now but I will, I promise." Edward said softly and soothingly reaching up with his other hand to cup the back of Alphonse's neck, bringing him ever so slightly closer to his brother while rubbing lightly with his fingers at the nape of his neck. Al closed his eyes enjoying the touch and the soothing tones from Edward, but he still spoke.

"Ni-san, I don't understand…" Edward shushed him, and Al allowed himself to be pulled forward until they were barley an inch apart.

"Maybe not right now you don't, but you will I promise Al." Then Edward placed his lips on Alphonse's mouth. Startled Al's eyes snapped open and his hands went to his brother's chest but he didn't push him away. Ed insistently kissed Al's lips until he relaxed into his brother's touch once more, and closed his eyes. He kissed Edward back timidly as his arms found their way around the elder Elric's neck. The chaste kiss lasted until the two brothers pulled apart for air.

"Ni-san?" Al asked gently. _Why did he kiss me?_ Alphonse thought. Edward shushed Al once more before responding.

"Do you trust me?" With a little thought Alphonse nodded his head. "Good. Close your eyes Alphonse." Edward said. But the way Edward said Al's name made him shudder as he closed his eyes. He felt Edward move because he still had his arms around his neck. He didn't move much, and then Al felt Edward push his lips onto his mouth again, though this time he also felt the tip of his tongue swipe a crossed his bottom lip making him shudder.

"Ni-san wa-!" Alphonse tried to protest but Edward took advantage of the fact that Al had opened his mouth, by gently pushing his tongue into it. Al tasted something sweet as Ed pushed that something to the back of his throat causing him to swallow. Realizing what he had just done he recoiled from Edward.

"Ni-san what did you give me!" Al panted his cheeks red. But he was already feeling tired. His knees buckled and Edward caught him gently lying him down on the floor with his head in Ed's lap.

"A sedative to help you sleep, after all it is my fault that you're so tired. I may not be able to come visit you soon, but I will come and explain everything. I promise. Now sleep my dear Alphonse." Edward said soothing, gently stroking Al's cheek with the back of his hand. Al tried to fight the sedative, but he was losing as his eyelids drooped.

"Ni-san." Al said softly. And he heard a soft reply from Edward.

"I love you Alphonse." And with that Al's whole world drew dark.

_**To Be Continued. . .**_

_**Thanks so much for reading :) Tell me what you think please.**_


	3. Confusion and Notes

_**Note: Sorry for not posting anything new for the past two days, my life got in the way LOL. :)**_

_Chapter Three: Confusion and Notes_

Alphonse woke to the sound of a steady beeping. He opened his eyes to see a hospital room, but the lights were off. Alphonse sat up and looked at the clock in the hospital room to see that it ten at night. That would explain why the lights were off and why no one was there. It had been sometime in the afternoon when Edward sedated him. _Wow. That was one powerful sedative to keep me out that long._ Alphonse thought. _But that doesn't explain why I'm in the hospital._

Looking around Al took in his surroundings. As all hospital rooms, the one where Al was laying was clean and crisp, and there wasn't much in it. But now Al was really confused. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and an I.V. which made no sense to Al. On the side table next to him was a lamp, a vase full of his favorite red lilies, and the three newest books from a series he was currently reading as well as an alchemy book he had been thinking about buying. _How long was I actually asleep for?_ Alphonse thought now thoroughly confused.

He looked around for a moment until he found the button that was supposed to summon a nurse or someone if they were on duty. Experimentally he pushed the red button and waited. After about ten minutes the door opened to omit a very surprised nurse with puffy black curls bouncing everywhere. She flicked on the lights as she walked in, walking straight over to Alphonse.

"Oh my goodness! You're actually awake! I thought I imagined you buzzer going off, but here you are wide awake and sitting up! How are you feeling, dizzy, sick, or just fine?" She rambled off. _That doesn't bode well._ Alphonse thought.

"I feel perfectly fine. Um…Miss Samson can you tell me how long I've been here?" He didn't really want to know the answer but he asked anyway, looking at her name tag to know what to call the strange women.

"Oh my, how polite just call me Abby. You've been here for three days Mr. Elric." Abby said happily as she began to take his vitals after turning off the heart monitor silencing the annoying machine. And all Al could do was stare at her in shock.

"Th-three days." Alphonse chocked out.

"Yes is was quite amazing whatever somebody gave you was nothing we've ever seen before. It completely maintained all body functions. Nothing's changed at all, which is simply astounding considering you've been sedentary for three days without eating anything. In fact you're healthier than you were before. It kept you in a state of deep sleep, and nothing that we tried woke you up." She said explaining as she finished up her little examination, gently removing the I.V. from Al's arm.

Alphonse was stunned, nothing like that existed. How did Edward get something like that? "Um, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. It's just that I was surprised. You can call me Al if you'd like. Did you take care of me the whole time I've been here?"

"Oh you're not rude at all. Perish the thought. Anyone would get a surprise out of what I just told you. And yes Al I've been the one taking care of you, you know besides all of your military friends, the Fuhrer himself, and the golden haired boy who says he's your brother. He's the one who brought those." She rambled again, pointing to the flowers and books. "But he asked me only to tell you about that. He was a very charming young lad." She smiled at me before asking, "You hungry?"

"Yes actually, thank you." I smiled back as she left closing the door. Alphonse stopped smiling when the door closed and began to think. _So everyone visited me, but the only one that knew about Ni-san was the nurse there has to be a reason for that._ Alphonse first looked at the card that was with the flowers but all it said was '_from you secret admirer_'. Next he checked the books but found nothing. He looked around confused until he noticed the coat rack next to the door with a scarf he had transmuted for Edward and their father's coat.

Alphonse pulled the sheet of his legs and walked to the coat rack. He first picked up the white fleece scarf with the red symbol on each end. They were exactly the same as the one on the back of Edward's favorite red coat. Then Al picked up the heavy leather jacket that had once belonged to their father. Alphonse had never known that his brother had kept both items. But one thing he did know was that there was a hidden pocket in the father's coat. With both items in hand he walked back to the bed sitting on it cross legged then shrugged on the heavy leather coat.

Reaching for the small of his back, he felt the small button popping it open and reaching inside the pocket. His fingertips brushed a piece of paper and he brought the paper out, gently unfolding it.

_Well done my dear brother._

_I knew you would find my message, and I apologize I wasn't there in person to talk to you when you woke up. But I'm only allowed a certain amount of time away from the Family and the House each day. And when I am aloud out someone is always with me. I hope you understand. Then there is also the problem of the military always hanging around you and them trying to find me._

_But never mind them, no matter how irritating they are that's not what I'm writing about. I also wanted to apologize about the fact that I didn't know giving you the whole pill would sedate you for three days, at most I thought it would be for a couple of hours. I'm really sorry about that. In hopes you wouldn't be too angry with me I got you some presents which I'm sure you already went through looking for this. I can't help but smile when I think of that. And sitting here with you as you sleep so peacefully, reminds me of who I need to become. I can't just think about myself because I have you, and that fact is precious to me. I've also made you a promise. You remember it don't you._

_First you need to know that I brought you to the hospital, you military friends were taking too long to find you and it was cold outside. I'm sure that if I took you to our house, that they would have never looked there and thought you'd been abducted by some strange person. Second the doctor knows you swallowed the sedative and probably told your friends. You can tell them whatever you want. Third is that I'm writing this the day I brought you here, keeping you company until one of them gets my message. You'll wake up two days from now, so three weeks from when you're reading this. If you want to talk to me so I can explain, meet me at our special place. And if you don't mind, could you not tell your military friends. Things could get complicated if they show up._

_Love, Edward._

Al quickly folded up the paper and put it back in the pocket right before Abby walked into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, did you get cold while I was away?" She asked noticing that Al was wearing the leather coat.

"Yes, thank you very much for the food." Alphonse replied giving her a smile.

"You're very welcome Al. Oh! By the way I contacted the military base to tell them that you woke up and said they'd send someone in the morning." She reported happily.

"Thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure. If you need to use the bathroom you have one connecting to your room." She said as she exited.

Al wasn't entirely sure what to tell the others when they got here. He tried to think of a good story that he could maybe tell them as he ate, but he hated lying to his friends. Maybe…maybe he could tell them the truth. He paused thinking, it would just be easier and safer for everyone if he just told them the truth. But…when he remembered it himself he shivered. How could he explain that to them, that Edward his _brother_ kissed him and put his tongue in his mouth to sedate him? Alphonse still remembered what it felt like. He shook his head roughly to try and end the train of thought he was having. _I didn't even know Ni-san was gay._ Al thought. Alphonse sighed continuing to eat. He had to think of something.

When Al was done eating he neatly put the bowls and utensils on the tray setting it aside. It was still only about eleven thirty. Looking back at his brother's piece offering he picked up the next book in his series and began to read. After all he didn't feel tired at all.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Sorry it's so short hope you enjoyed it. I thought I would save Al from having to explain for one chapter. (laugh) I'm going to try to post two chapters tomorrow so please be patient with me. And same as always please give your feedback I do enjoy reading it. :)**_


End file.
